


Harry's Lullaby

by ifyoujustbelieveinme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoujustbelieveinme/pseuds/ifyoujustbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night that Lily and James were killed by Voldemort, Lily sang a sweet lullaby to her child, not knowing it would be her last.</p>
<p>(The lullaby was based off of Eric Whitaker's lovely 'Seal Lullaby'. I recommend listening to it somehow if you haven't before.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Lullaby

_Oh hush thee, my baby. The night is behind us. And black is your hair and your eyes so green. The moon over the clouds looks downward to find us, at rest in the place where you will be safe. Where billow meets billow, there soft, be thy pillow. Ah, weary wee baby asleep in my arms. The storm shall not wake thee, nor wand overtake thee. Asleep in the arms of your momma so dear._

As Lily sang her lullaby to dear Harry, who was falling asleep, she heard James quietly running up the stairs.  
"Lily, darling. He-who-must-not-be-named is coming. Pettigrew betrayed us." James whispered, seeming rushed.  
"Oh god," was all Lily could say before the front door was busted open, and James ran to protect his wife and child.  
"Avada Kedavra!" A cruel voice screeched, and Lily knew it was time to say goodbye to Harry. As she uttered her last words to her only son, Voldemort came walking up the stairwell. She pleaded to keep Harry safe, but to no avail. As the blinding green light passed her eyes, Lily's last thought was "No wand will overtake you."


End file.
